Feels So Good To Be With You
by abc79-de
Summary: Java Junkie. Post Season 7. A look at Luke letting Lorelai into his life. Written for the BAF Summer Challenge. Complete.


Title: Feels So Good To Be With You  
Author: abc79de  
Word Count: 3017

Song: Fishin' In the Dark by Nitty Gritty Dirt Band

1.) Character/Pairing: Java Junkie  
2.) Rating: M  
3.) Time Period: Not too far in the Future (post show)  
4.) Ickle Word: snarkastic

And then whatever the two out of three optional categories you choose:

6.) Random Object: (should be something that stands out from the song you've chosen): Grass  
7.) Happening/Event (also dictated by the song you've chosen): Fishing (in the Dark)

Her quippy comments had stopped about twenty minutes ago; which was about the same time she realized he had seriously driven her out to the middle of nowhere, or BFE as she kept saying in a slightly snarkastic manner, with the intent on staying in the tent that she watched him erect in less than five minutes and the only dinner they were going to eat was in the few cans he'd packed in his survival kit and whatever bounty came to them on the poles he'd set up in the water. She'd taken to actively studying him while he worked, as if it were some documentary on television that she'd stumbled upon and been unable to stray away from after she lost her remote. She was definitely an indoor kind of girl.

"So, this is the special place you were referring to in all those evil little hints that you've been tossing my way for the last two weeks?"

Luke Danes smiled. Lorelai had broken her silence again. "In fact, it is. You don't like it?" he tested her.

"No, no, it's not that. It's not that at all. It's just… I have a few reservations."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Well," she looked back at the small tent, "I don't exactly have a sleeping bag."

"My bag sleeps two people."

"What if we get hit by a freak blizzard and freeze to death?"

Another smile. "I have a zero-degree bag. For those freak June blizzard situations."

"Hmmmph," she swatted at what she was sure was a mosquito. Nature hadn't really ever been her friend, but he'd wanted to show her where he actually went every single time small town life got to him. In the past, in fact, it had been her to drive him to seek seclusion here. Now it was her he wanted to be secluded with in this place. "Is this even legal?"

He frowned. "Is what legal?"

"Don't parks close at dusk or something?"

"This is a fully regulated camping area. I paid a registration fee. We're all set."

"Don't you need some kind of license to fish?" she queried.

"Got one of those too," he nodded.

"But I don't. Are the fish police going to come and arrest me because I don't have a permit?"

He laughed. "They'd have to prove you were actually fishing first. Do you plan on actually fishing?"

"Good point," she crossed her arms, finally willing to admit defeat. "So, what do we do now?"

"Now we wait," he sat down along the river bank and took in the twilight. "You hungry?"

She shook her head and slowly sat down next to him. "So, this is fishing."

"Look, Lorelai," he rubbed a hand over her back, feeling the effects of the hot ride in his truck with no air conditioning. Sweat helped the thin fabric of her top cling to her skin, much like his was doing as well. "I know you would rather be in a hotel somewhere with five-star cuisine brought up to you and access to the world around you. And if you hate it, we can go."

She bit her lip as she looked out over the water before looking back at him. "Let's stay for a while."

He nodded and peeled his shirt up off his torso, tossing it into the back of the truck from his seated position. He reclined back into the grass, finding instant relief for his oven-baked skin. He looked up at her, content to sit all night and watch her silhouette next to him in the moonlight.

"It's kind of peaceful here," she leaned back to match his position, though using her elbows to prop herself up so she wouldn't ruin her shirt. "What's that noise?"

"Crickets," he listened to the rhythmic serenade. "Have you really never been camping?"

She gave him a look. "When would I ever have gone camping?" 

There was only one answer—with him. And he'd never bothered to ask her to come before. "Right."

"Luke?" her shoulder collided with his softly, gently inviting for him to turn into her a bit more. He obliged and brushed her hair off her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we be holding the poles?"

"We could be here all night and never get a bite. They're stable this way, and I can see if we get any action. Plus this way we can just lie out and enjoy the night."

"It is a nice night," she finally let her body relax all the way into the soft, cool grass. In two months it would turn brown from too much sun exposure and be too prickly to enjoy, but now it was still lush with the remnants of spring watering. "How come you've never brought me here before?"

He knew there were reasons—too many that he didn't care to remember. He'd kept this place as a last vestige of his bachelor life. Even when they were engaged for nearly a year before, he never melded their lives together in his mind. But once they got back together last year it'd suddenly seemed so clear. He didn't want to keep anything for himself anymore. He'd learned to take visits to her parents' house with a grain or two of salt, usually rimmed around a glass of alcohol. He was involved in her daughter's life as much as she was these days, and he shared his daughter's visits with her. He saw that she enjoyed having a younger girl around to hang out with, especially now that Rory was off in the real world and was rarely able to spend quality time in her hometown these days.

"It was just time."

Her eyes lit up as her mouth curved into the perfect smile. Her smile illuminated any room she was in, and he was sure it was attracting the lightening bugs and outshining the moon that hung in the hazy night sky.

Her hand brushed against his chest, and he let his eyes close in pleasure as he felt her nails skim his stomach. He had a tendency to let her set the pace of their lovemaking, and he was never disappointed. He couldn't disagree with the fact that this setting lent itself to a slow build up. The air was thick with humidity and the heat of the day was still baked into everything, including them. The fast approach would have brought immediate pleasure, but it would have left them more uncomfortable than had they lay next to one another all night not being able to touch.

He picked her hand up and brushed his lips across the pulse of her wrist. He could hear her last words reverberating in his mind, bouncing off solitary brain cells and picking up speed to create energy inside of him. Energy to last the entire night, if not a lifetime. Her eyes sparkled as his warm lips pressed into her skin and his even warmer tongue tasted the salt that was left from a day in the heat. It was a perfect contrast to the sweetness of her skin, the intoxicating taste that had driven him to many a breaking point in the past. In fact, his original plan back when they first began dating was to not push her, not push himself, into a physical relationship. He'd waited eight long years to touch her like he wanted, and he wanted to be able to take his time. But with one sweep of his tongue over her lips, waiting had failed to be an option.

Tonight was going to be different. The heat made it too hard to move quickly, instead helping keep his touch light and slow, even as his kiss promised his desire to take her like he had that first night. He'd been replaying that first night again over and over in his mind lately. It had been amazing, the realization of things he'd guessed about for so long. The way her body responded to his touch. The way his body fit into hers. The way her long legs fit perfectly against his as she curled up against him to sleep. But that first time, as amazing as it had been, wasn't enough. It'd barely given him a glimpse into what it could be, what being with her really entailed. The saddest part, at least to him, was that he hadn't really learned what it was to be with her until he didn't have the option. Now that she was his again, he was doing nothing short of showing her what it was to be with him.

"Luke," she murmured as his hands slid up underneath her shirt. He had no idea what the fabric was called, all he knew was that it was neither cotton nor flannel, but he loved the way it adhered to her curves, slowly separating from her damp skin as his fingers brushed up over her stomach and around the arch of her ribs. "Mmmm."

He smiled as he watched her head fall back completely against the grass, no longer concerned with being on the ground. Instead, she arched her back and brought her breasts up toward his seeking hands, and he nuzzled his nose under her hair to kiss her neck. Her hands glided down his back as she continued to let out barely audible moans and sighs, showing her appreciation of his actions. He nipped at her neck and jaw, and when she brought her hands to his cheeks he kissed her full on the mouth. She leaned her torso up into his, making him glad for the breeze coming in off the water. He only pulled away to help her strip off the top that was the only barrier between their skin. They both groaned as their skin melted together.

Her hands gripped at the lush grass as he kissed his way down the smooth, white skin of her neck and chest. He was sure dirt was filling in under her long nails as she clawed at the earth, digging her fingers in so far that she was fixed to the earth. He used his nose to press into the soft tissue of her breast, breathing in the scent of her. Her desire leaked out of her pores, and his reaction intensified as he pressed his sudden hardness against her leg. Her squirming increased, worsening his condition as he used only his tongue to swirl around one rose-colored nipple. The skin puckered against the soft pressure of his tongue, and the tip protruded in an inviting way. He longed to take it between his teeth to tease her, but he was all about taking his time.

One of her hands had unraveled itself from their green bed to graze three nails against his thigh. It unraveled him the way such simple actions from her could send him into overdrive. Be it the look on her face as she took her first sip of coffee in the morning, the smile she would shoot him as they sat in a town meeting listening to one of the crazy lunatics ranting about their latest insane quest, or the way she twirled her hair around one finger before flipping it over her shoulder. He knew she was more than aware of the powers she held, even though she was smooth enough to make these acts appear innoxiously casual.

Now her fingers were on his belt buckle, working nimbly. He knew he had to dissuade her, deconstruct her, keep her from spinning them further out of control. He massaged her breast with one hand while taking her nipple between his teeth and biting down. He used the flat surface of his palm to barely brush over her other nipple, keeping his gentle circles in contrast with the aggressive way he was attacking the other. By the time he let it out of his mouth with a pop, both of her hands were firmly rooted back in the grass and he was in less danger of her actions pushing him too far.

He held her at bay as long as he could. He'd come to learn over time that she wasn't one to lie back and let things happen. She'd been patient, or just simply pleased, this time. He'd gotten her shorts and panties off, leaving her completely exposed to him in the open air. His pants were unlatched, and he was thankful for the extra space in his increasingly constricting pants. She rolled up on top of his glistening chest, her naked body pressing him into the ground. He could hear the nightlife of nature chorusing in the background as the moon backlit her and made her look like an ethereal angel. Her brunette hair had a silvery glow, her skin shined, the image making him sure that he'd died and gone to heaven. The look in her blue eyes was intent, driven, almost as if she was in a trance. She trailed a finger from his collarbone down to his belly button, slowly, almost absentmindedly, but with every intent of ungluing him. Again, she knew what she was doing, like the siren she'd been named for. He was all too happy to be the fateful sailor to crash upon the rocks in order to partake in her beauty.

Luke couldn't help but touch her. His hands slid up her bare hips, his mouth aching to cover the same ground. As she scooted down from his hips to his legs, his eyes rolled back in his head. He was ready for her to end his suffering and beg for her to impale herself on his waiting body. She had other ideas, it seemed.

She slid his pants the rest of the way down his legs, giving him the momentary relief of the night air against his legs. His jeans had trapped the heat that was building between them, and though he'd felt the temperature shift briefly, the feel of her skin against the length of his body soon heated him back up in the summer night air.

She kissed his chest, running her fingers over his muscles there, then she looked up into his eyes as if she wanted to say something. He could feel the barrier that they'd both been afraid of crossing—this point of no return. In the past, they'd said they were committed, they'd even been engaged. But each had kept a small part of themselves out of the union; almost as if afraid the other would reject them if they were to see it. But now, with leaves stuck in their hair and bits of earth smeared on their sweaty bodies from where they'd rolled about in the throws of passion, they were stripped down to the barest they'd ever been.

"Luke," she whispered.

He leaned up to cradle her face as she paused on top of him. "You okay?"

His voice was husky. They'd come too far for one of them to back out now. He began to wonder if he should have taken so long in letting them get to this point.

"I think," she bit her lip and put her hands between them on his chest.

He closed his eyes. He ran through the list of excuses she might use next—she was uncomfortable on the ground, she needed a shower, she wanted a real bed. He prepared himself for the moment being over.

"I think . . . we have a bite."

He turned his head to see that her gaze was now on the fishing poles, one of which was jerking erratically. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. His relief flooded his body. He reached out for the pole and with her still perched on his hips and reeled in the line. A large tangle of leaves was on the end of the line, but nothing else. He tossed the pole onto the ground beyond them and sat up to pull her chest against his. He wanted no more distractions.

She lifted her hips, taking them right back to the heat of the moment. She was all around him in a matter of moments, and he felt finally that she was right there with him, happy as long as she was with him. It'd taken them a long time to get there, but all that had come before fell away as she rocked her hips against his, over and over. He could feel himself driving further inside of her, her hips rising faster with each thrust of his, his hands on her breasts, her hair in his face… he knew she was reaching her peak before he heard her cries mingle with the sounds of the crickets in the air. Her body's response was all around him. Her inner muscles squeezed him in a way that he couldn't handle without responding in kind and her chest flushed pink. Her nails dug into his back and he dipped his forehead to her shoulder for support as his own body shuddered and shook with the force of his orgasm. He held her against him for moments after, and she made no move to separate. When he regained his strength, he lifted his head to kiss her.

She had a hazy smile on her face, and he was sure she was anticipating the S'mores that he'd been sure to pack the fixings for in his bag, just for her.

"We should go camping more often," she said in a dreamy voice that he really hadn't ever anticipated.

"I thought you hated camping," he teased.

"Turns out it's not so bad after all," she kissed him one more time. "Oh, but Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't expect me to actually fish on any of these trips."

He smiled and slid into a pair of jeans before he handed her one of his extra button-up shirts to slip into and got out the marshmallows and graham crackers for her to arrange while he started the fire that would get them through the rest of the night, sans fish.


End file.
